Fire From The Sky
by Kyniska
Summary: Yup, another Rosetail story. It has a prophecy, mystery... Well I'm bad at summaries so just please R&R. Rated for some death, romance, and room later on.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, I know you all want more Rosetail stories so I wrote one. This is about a prophecy made during Rosetail's life made when she was just a kit. It follows her through her life as the prophecy is fulfilled, she is made a warrior, and also she discovers who her father is.**

**Fire From The Sky **

"Rosekit!" Greentail meowed. "Come back! You're not supposed to leave the nursery. You aren't either Whitekit." Rosekit sighed. Whitekit and her were just going to explore the camp.

"Come on Rosekit." Whitekit meowed. She'll jut come and get us if we don't go back. Rosekit nodded. Together they padded back to the nursery, meowing respectfully to Lightfoot the deputy as they passed her. When Rosekit and Whitekikt reached the nursery Greentail sighed with relief.

"Don't go off like that ever again you two." She meowed, licking Rosekit fiercely. "You scared me half to death." Rosekit rolled her eyes at Whitekit. He stuck his paw out and turned it in circles to say something like _yeah yeah yeah_. Rosekit purred in amusement.

"What's so funny Rosekit?" Greentail asked. Rosetail quickly stopped purring.

"Nothing," she meowed. Greentail looked unconvinced but she passed over it.

"Now you two." Greentail meowed. "I know you don't like being cooped up like this what with it being just you two and Lionkit, but you can't just run off like that without telling any cat. A hawk might have gotten you." Whitekit and Rosekit shivered at the thought of a hawk.

"Greentail," Brightwhisker meowed from the other side of the nursery. Greentail turned her head. "I was just about to take Lionkit on a tour of the camp. How about I take Rosekit and Whitekit with me? I'll keep them out of trouble and it'll give you some spare time on your paws." Greentail thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright. I would like to talk to Tigerpaw about scaring my kits into thinking ShadowClan lives in the trees. Of course it's _not_true.' She looked directly at her kits as she said this. Rosekit and Whitekit bowed their heads. Brightwhisker nodded."Very well. Okay you three. Go wash yyour paws and then meet me at the entrance to the nursery." The three kits nodded and dashed off to the little pool that dripped at the back of the nursery.

A few minutes later the four cats were assembled. Rosekit gazed out of the nursery with excitement in her eyes. For the first time, she was going to see the whole camp.

**Yeah I know it's short but I need to think of a few things before I can write more. This is sort of and intro to the story. It tells you Rosekit/paw/tail is very adventurous and curious. The prophecy will come later. Please R&R.**


	2. The Prophecy

**Thanks to my three reviewers! Spindlespun727: I guess you're right so now Tigerpaw is Tigerkit but at this point he is sick so he isn't on the tour of the camp. Also, thank you Mistypaw and C is for Cyber for your reviews. And too all you other people out there please READ AND REVIEW! Oh, and I forgot to say before: I own Warriors! NOT! I wish I did. Anyway, enjoy chapter two everyone! (You can also read my other story Rosetail)  **

Chapter Two: The Prophecy

"This is the warrior's den." Brightwhisker meowed. "Good day Icefoot, Darkclaw, Birchfoot, Grayear." These four cats were in the warriors den at the time. Icefoot didn't look up from her wash, Grayear simply nodded, but Birchfoot meowed hello and asked what the queen was doing.

"Oh, I'm just taking these three on a tour of the camp." Brightwhisker answered. Darkclaw purred.

"I remember when my mother took me on that tour." He meowed gruffly. "I broke part of the ferns off the medicine cats den. It took half a moon to repair the damage." Birchfoot purred and Icefoot looked up. Brightwhisker smiled.

"Yes, I remember that too." She meowed. "Well, I'd best be off. We've the whole camp to see today."

"Good-bye." Icefoot called. Brightwhisker acknowledged her with a twitch of her ears and swept out, the three kits trotting next to her.

"Wow! The warriors den!" Rosekit meowed to her brother. Whitekit nodded enthusiastically.

"Where are we going next Mom?" Lionkit asked.

"The medicine cats den Lionkit." Brightwhisker answered. "You can see your brother." Lionkit nodded. Tigerkit had caught a bout of kitten-cough and was staying in Silvertail and Spottedpaw's den. As the little group journeyed across the clearing heads turned. A few cats meowed greetings tRosekit wanted to meet some of the cats but Brightwhisker kept up a swift pace. Finally they reached a small fern tunnel. It led into a large cave stuffed with herbs, moss, and at the back was a pool not unlike the one that ran at the back of the nursery. Spottedpaw was sorting herbs on one of the rocks and Silvertail was beside Tigerkit, who lay in a patch of moss by the entrance. Lionkit squealed and ran to his brother. Brightwhisker followed more slowly, glancing back at Rosekit and Whitekit every few steps she made. Rosekit padded toward Spottedpaw.

"Hi there," she meowed shyly.

"Oh hello there! You're called Rosekit right?" Rosekit nodded.

"What herbs are you sorting Spottedpaw?" Rosekit asked.

"Oh these? I'm separating burdock roots from the burdock leaves. The roots are good for rat bites but the leaves, if kept fresh, can help cure the sore throat kitten-cough brings. I'm getting these leaves ready for Tigerkit."

"Well done Spottedpaw. You have remembered your training well." Silvertail had gotten up and was padding towards her apprentice.

"Thank you Silvertail." Spottedpaw meowed. Her fur seemed to glow from the praise. Suddenly a wind blew over the carefully sorted herbs and they were moved to form the shape of a star. Spottedpaw's were clouded for a moment and then the wind came back and the plants were swept back into their original position.

"Rosekit!" Spottedpaw breathed. I've just received a prophecy from StarClan!" Rosekit gazed up, her eyes wide.

"What did they say?" she asked. She didn't know medicine cats should not talk about their messages from StarClan until they had talked to their mentors at least. Spottedpaw seemed to have forgotten that.

"They said-they said _When the thunder rises_

_The river will dry up_

_The shadows will fill with light_

_Wind will fill the forest_

_And fire will fall from the sky" _

Rosekit stared, wide-eyed at the medicine cat apprentice. What did that mean? Shadows filling with light? Rivers drying up? And fire raining from the sky? What did it mean? What was to happen? What doom had StarClan seen that was to come upon them all?

**Yup, that is my awesome second chapter. I'm not sure how to make the prophecy true but now you see where I got the title from. Anyway please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I'm going to make Rosekit an apprentice next because this story is moving too slow for me. Anyway, I'm trying to write a chapter a day so I won't keep you waiting. So expect chapter three tomorrow. Well bye!**


	3. The Apprenticeship

**Hi everyone! Chapter three is here! Hurrah! I have the computer! Hurrah! 9 people have reviewed me! Hurrah! Okay, anyway does anyone here know what the prophecy means? Hello! Thunder? Rivers? Wind? Shadows? Any of this ringing a bell? You won't find out what fire is for a while but I assure you flames do not fall onto the cats. So please read and review. I want more reviews. Oh and brownstar(really) yes Whitekit is Whitestorm. Sorry about the misspelling Mistpaw. I'll try not to seem rushed. Anyway, ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

Chapter Three: The Apprenticeship

Rosekit wriggled as she sat next to Whitekit. She was about to be an apprentice! Her rump quivered as she waited for Waterstar to call her up. Suddenly she remembered the prophecy Spottedpaw had made two moons ago. Most of the Clan had forgotten about it. After Waterstar had announced it to the Clan nothing had happened "Whitekit Rosekit, come forward you two." He said. Rosekit bounded forward. Whitekit followed more slowly, as if this was something he did all the time, but his eyes betrayed the excitement he felt inside.

"From this moment forward, until they have earned their warrior names these apprentices will be known as Rosepaw and Whitepaw. Duskcloud you will be mentor to Whiepaw. You were apprentice to Goldentail and I expect you to pass on all you learned from her to Whitepaw. You are a warrior of great speed and agility. This will be your first apprentice I know you will mentor him well." A smoky black she-cat stepped out of the throng of cats and touched noses with Whitepaw. Duskcloud gave Whitepaw a slight lick before leading Whitepaw onto the edge of the crowd of cats. Then Waterstar began to speak again.

"Icefoot, you are without an apprentice now that Birchfoot has become a warrior. You have shown yourself to be a warrior of great intelligence and strength. Please try to pass on all your wisdom to Rosepaw." Icefoot stepped forward. Rosepaw was amazed. What an honor! Icefoot was the most senior warrior. Story after story had been told in the nursery of her great wisdom and strength. And she was to be her mentor! Rosepaw ran forward to her mentor and ended up running right through Icefoot's legs. She ended up on the other side of Icefoot. She looked up confused. Purrs of amusement were starting up. Rosepaw blushed. This was not a good start. She turned around. Icefoot was standing behind her and she looked as if she was trying to suppress a purr. Then she saw Rosepaw's face and quickly turned to a face of encouragement.

"Come on. You're doing fine," she meowed. Rosepaw padded forward toward her mentor still blushing. As they bent down to touch noses Icefoot whispered in her ear "You know, you could use that move in battle. I was caught off guard when you went through my legs like that. We'll have to practice." Rosepaw smiled. She hadn't expected she had invented a new move with her fumble. She glanced around some cats were going toward Whitepaw to congratulate him and a few were coming towards Rosepaw. She spent a long time saying "Thank you, thank you, yes I'm very glad to be an apprentice, yes I can't wait to be a warrior, uh-hu, I'm very honored to have Icefoot as my mentor." Finally the flow of cats stopped and Rosepaw was given a chance to rest. She began to pad toward the nursery but Whitepaw ran up to her and nudged her in the direction of the apprentice's den. Rosepaw looked around to see no one saw her then padded quickly toward her den. The den was so spacious and cozy looking that all Rosepaw could do at first was stare. She had only seen it once before.

"Hey move!" An unfamiliar voice meowed. "Other cats have to get in there too you know." Rosepaw quickly walked into the den, then turned to see where the voice came from. Standing in the entrance was Nettlepaw, a dark black she-cat who was known for her spiteful tongue and quick claws. Nettlepaw strode into the den and sat down in the place Rosepaw was just going to sit in.

"Sorry," Rosepaw murmured. She wasn't angry at Nettlepaw for taking her place. Maybe Nettlepaw usually slept there.

"So you should be." Nettlepaw snarled. "Just because you're the new apprentice doesn't mean you can just strut in here like you own the place!" Rosepaw opened her mouth, then closed it. It wouldn't do any good for her to say anything else. From the entrance another voice sounded. "Hey Nettlepaw! Don't be so prickly. It's Rosepaw's first night. Give her space." Rosepaw didn't recognize the speaker. She was a dark gray long haired tabby she-cat.

" Sorry about Nettlepaw." The she-cat meowed. " She can get a little prickly sometimes. I'm Larkpaw by the way, and you're Rosepaw aren't you?" Rosepaw nodded. Larkpaw smiled, then padded to the back of the den and Rosepaw followed her. Larkpaw seemed nice. A few toms came in including Whitepaw and another she-cat who went to sit beside Nettlepaw. The roomy den seemed full with all the cats. Rosepaw was going to get everyone's names but sleep claimed her and she fell asleep breathing in the warm scent of Larkpaw's fur.

**That chapter was longer wasn't it? Please tell me what you think. See, Rosepaw's already made a friend and an enemy. You have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens. Ha-ha, I'm not giving you a hint this time. You'll jjust have to review and then read. Gotta go. I think dinner's ready. Bye! **


	4. The Dream

**Hello everyone! This is Chapter four. Enjoy and please REVIEW! I'm very happy with my twelve reviews. Thank you everyone! Oh and Mistpaw, Firesar isn't ALIVE yet and neither is Bluestar. You have to KEEP READING to find out what fire is. Just saying. Everycat forgot about the prophecy right? Wrong! Rosepaw remembered and that is VERY important to this chapter cause StarClan REMINDES her. Yup. She has a dream and-and-and… Whoops! I'm giving away the chapter! Okay now you have to read to find out the rest. **

Chapter Four: The Dream

Rosepaw suddenly felt very cold. She shivered and opened her eyes for a minute to warm up. Her eyes flew up. She was not in the apprentice's den anymore. Nettlepaw was not sleeping in the corner and Larkpaw was not curled up beside her. Rosepaw was in a huge clearing with four huge oaks. Four cats were standing next to each oak. Rosepaw recognized Waterstar and suddenly she understood the scene. She was at Fourtrees, the clearing with four great oaks older than the Clans, where the Clans met each full moon in peace and discussed situations in the forest. Those other cats must be the other Clan leaders, Raggedstar, Tallstar, and Graystar. What was she doing here? She had never even seen this place before or the other leaders. Why, it would take StarClan to bring her to this pla- That was it! This was a dream from StarClan! But what did it mean? She decided to look back at the scene in front of her. As she watched a strange thing happened. The oaks shifted and in the space left between them a new oak materialized. Rosepaw stared in amazement. From the new oak a strange cat dropped. It was a she-cat. She was brown with a white face, belly, and paws. Who is that? Rosepaw wondered. She glanced up and gasped at what she saw. _One of the stars was coming down toward her! _ Rosepaw backed away. She was scared. Barely six moons old, Rosepaw had always been the timid one in the nursery and she wasn't prepared for this. She felt her legs crumple beneath her and she fell into a dead faint.

Rosepaw felt a paw on her shoulder. She opened her eyes. Larkpaw was bending over her and poking her shoulder with her paw. She blinked. The clearing was gone. The stars were gone. Wherever Fourtrees was it was back to normal. She gave a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan.

"Good! You're awake!" Larkpaw meowed. Rosepaw blinked again.

"H-how long was I-I asleep?" she stammered.

"Well seeing that it's sunhigh now I'd guess forever!" Rosepaw looked for the source of the voice. Whitepaw, Larkpaw, Nettlepaw, and another apprentice whom Rosepaw didn't know the name of were standing around her. This new cat had uttered the hurtful remark.

"Hey!" Whitepaw snapped his head around to look at the she-cat. "Don't talk like that to my sister!" The she-cat shrugged.

"She was asking for it." Larkpaw looked directly into the eyes of the apprentice.

"And what exactly did Rosepaw do to 'ask for it' Silverpaw?" she snarled. The cat named Silverpaw muttered something and then whispered something into Nettlepaw's ear. Nettlepaw nodded and the two stalked off with their tails held high in the air.

"Stupid furballs ," Whitepaw muttered before turning back to his sister. "Rosepaw are you okay? Waterstar let you miss out on training because it's your first day but he said it had better not happen again. Do you want to rest a little more?" Rosepaw shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just had a dre- I guess I just overslept." Whitepaw nodded.

"Icefoot's eating in the warrior's den if you want her," he meowed before padding off. Larkpaw followed him.

Rosepaw got to her feet. She didn't know why she had lied to Whitepaw. Something in her belly had just told her not to tell about the dream. Oh well, she hadn't gotten the message about it anyway. She walked over to the warrior's den and quickly spotted Icefoot sharing a rabbit with Darkclaw and purring about a joke Darkclaw had just told. She padded over to Icefoot. And waited until Icefoot had finished her meal before speaking. But it was Icefoot who spoke first.

"You're late." Was all she said, looking Rosepaw over coolly with her icy blue eyes. Rosepaw bowed her head. Her first day of training and her mentor was already angry with her. Why oh why did she leave her mother in the nursery? Icefoot stood up. "Well since you are late we shall have to get started right away. No food for you yet." She added, as she saw Rosepaw gaze longingly at the fresh-kill pile. "No food for you until sunset today. We have far to go today and you have already wasted much of out time."

She started forward and Rosepaw had no choice but to follow her.

**Ha-ha-ha. You STILL don't know what the prophecy means! I left you with a cliffy! Wa-ha-ha-ha! laughs manically Okay, sorry about the cliffy but I just have to stop writing for a little while. I might not post tomorrow but I'll try. Aaah! We have SOL's on Thursday! chokes Wish me luck! IN YOUR REVIEW! **


	5. The Territory

**Hi ya'al ! I have nothing to say so just read the chapter and review and maybe by the time I'm done writing I'll come up with something to say. Well R&R. **

Chapter Five: The Territory

Rosepaw followed Icefoot through the camp. When they were outside Icefoot stopped.

"Today," she meowed. "We will explore the territory. I will show you the borders and you will learn the scents of the other Clans." Rosepaw nodded her head enthusiastically. She couldn't wait. Icefoot started off again, pointing out small detail of the forest as they passed them. Once they passed a patch of berries and Icefoot stopped completely. Rosepaw thought she had stopped because they were going to have a snack. She reached forward, ready to take a bit but Icefoot stuck her paw out and Rosepaw tripped over it. Icefoot stood over her.

"Did you eat one?" She asked calmly. Rosepaw shook her head. "Good." Icefoot said. "Never do." Rosepaw was puzzled.

"Why not?" she asked. Icefoot held her gaze and answered, "Those are deathberries. If you eat one you will die. If you die I get a bad reputation as a mentor so I want to keep you alive." There was a humorous gleam in her eyes and Rosepaw knew she was joking. "But really," Icefoot meowed "If you eat just one you will at least get a _horrible _bellyache. So never eat one." Rosepaw nodded. Icefoot licked her on the head and they padded off again.

The next time they stopped they were at a large, sandy clearing.

"This is the Training Hollow. This is where we will go on days you don't oversleep, to train." Rosepaw stared at her paws. Why did she have to sleep so late? And on her first day too? She sighed. The two continued on their way stopping every once and awhile to talk or explain something.

Rosepaw was beginning to get very tired. At the RiverClan border she could barely lift her head to breath in the scent. Icefoot clearly noticed she was getting tired so she said they would just stop at Fourtrees and then go back to camp. Rosepaw perked up at that. Fourtrees was where her dream had taken place. Would there be five trees there instead of four? When they reached the big clearing Rosepaw saw it was just as it sould have been. The Great Rock stood in the middle and four trees sorounded it. Rosepaw learned the scents of WindClan and ShadowClan and turned to go when she saw something. An oak sapling stood between two of the trees. Right where the new oak had grown in her dream. Rosepaw gave a choking sound. Icefoot looked around.

"Are you alright Rosepaw?" she asked sounding wortied.

"I'm fine, just-just have to make dirt." Rosepaw managed to reply, and she raced to a bush. She sat there for a moment, breathing heavily. Why was that oak sapling there? Flashes of her dream went through her head and she shivered. Surely there would not be five Clans in the forest? She remembered the new cat jumping from the oak and she shivered again.

Suddenly a movement caught her eye. Rosepaw turned and gasped. A silver sparkiling cat loomed infront of her. The cat looked down and Rosepaw did too. Rosepaw's eyes widened at what she saw. It was a miniature scene of Fourtrees. The cat leaned over too her and whispered. "When thunder rises from the sky" Waterstar appeared in front of one of the trees. "The river will dry up" Crookedstar appeared in front of another tree. "The shadows will fill with light" Graystar appeared in front of another oak. "Wind will fill the forest" Tallstar materialized in front of the last tree. "And fire will fall from the sky." A new oak appeared in between Waterstar and Graystar and a new cat slid down it. The five oaks and the five cats glowed before the whole scene vanished and Rosepaw was left staring at a patch of grass. She looked around but the silver cat was gone. In her ear Rosepaw thought she heard someone whisper "Speak of this to no one." And then it was gone. Rosepaw looked toward the sky and she thought she saw a star twinkle above her. One thing was certain. The number of Clans in the forest would change from four to five. And even StarClan could do nothing to stop it.


	6. Thinking

**Well here is Chapter Six of Fire From the Sky. Sorry to keep you waiting ONE DAY! By the way I made a mistake in the last chapter. The leaders are RiverClan: Graystar WindClan:Tallstar Shadowclan: Raggedstar and ThunderClan:Waterstar. Sorry about the mixup. Oh and Spindlespun you are close but not completely right. You are almost there. (You know Mistpaw, I update like 10 times faster than anyone else on this site so don't complain. I don't mean to be rude! Keep reading!) In this chapter Rosepaw- oops! I did it again. hits self on head saying "do not tell readers what happens, do not tell readers what happens etc" _ Older sister steals computer Younger sister takes computer back Yelling match Younger sister finally starts typing again _Sorry about that. My sister is really annoying. _ Older sister punches younger sister for telling the truth _ Okay I'd better get to the story before my sister kills me. _ "It's too late for that" Older sister says laughing maniacally Younger sister desperately types "_Please R&R! SAVE ME! _shrieks _**

Chapter Six: Thinking

Back at camp Rosepaw couldn't eat. She just turned her thrush over and over in her paws. Larkpaw and Whitepaw looked at he worriedly but didn't say anything. Rosepaw couldn't take her mind off that vision she had seen. It couldn't be true. Why would StarClan come to her? Why not Waterstar or Silvertail? But how could she have the vision twice and have it not mean anything? She should tell Icefoot at least but she kept thinking of that voice saying "Speak of this to no one." What was she to do?

Far away in the WindClan camp Tornpaw came up to Tallstar with his mentor Leafpelt.

"Tallstsar." Leafpelt meowed. "We have scented a band of rouges in our territory. It is strange. The all carry their own scent and also another, much like the Clans We don't know what it means." Tallstar thought for a moment.

"Double patrols in the area you found the scent." He meowed. "If these rouges are living in our territory we must find out why.

In RiverClan, Graystar lay in his den when Crookedmouth disturbed him.

"We've scented the rouges as close camp as the Hawkplace. We think they may be planning an attack on our camp. What should we do?" Graystar considered this.

"Set a watch on the cam. We've already been attacked once in the past moon. We don't want to be caught off our guard." Crookedmouth nodded and backed out of the den.

In the ShadowClan camp Raggedstar was just emerging from the nursery when his deputy Brokentail ran up to him.

"What is it this time Brokentail?" Raggedstar asked impatiently. He was getting tired of all these interruptions.

"The dawn patrol just returned and they said they scented rouges on the WindClan side of the border." Raggedstar narrowed his eyes. He thought Brokentail was making a big fuss about nothing. If the rouges were on the WindClan territory it was WindClan's problem but still. Rouges brought trouble whosever territory they were on.

"Tell the patrols to keep their eyes open and come tell me if these rouges are scented on our side of the border." Brokentail looked as if he had expected a bigger turnout than that but said nothing. He only nodded and dashed of to tell the patrol that was about to set off.

In all the Clans tension was raised. Who were these strange-smelling rouges? And what did they want with the Clans?


	7. The Gathering

**I'm sorry Mistpaw. My dad says I shouldn't tell you how old I am but I'll give you a hint. I never lie. Does that help? I'm making up for missing a day by posting this chapter. I'm impatient so I'm skipping to Rosepaw's first Gathering. Does anyone know who those strange rouges are? Hint It will fall from the sky. Gosh! I just gave it away! hits self on head muttering Actually Spindlespun you are right about the prophecy mostly but I'm not going to say anymore or everyone will know what happens. So R&R**

Chapter Seven: The Gathering

_One moon forward_

" Lightfoot, Icefoot, Darkclaw, Nettlepaw, Rosepaw, Whitepaw, Smallpaw Moonpelt, Silvertail, Spottedpaw, Grayear, Onefoot, and Greenstorm will go to the Gathering." Waterstar yowled from the Highrock. I suggest those who are going, eat now before we leave." Rosepaw's eyes glimmered with excitement. Her first Gathering! And after being an apprentice for only one moon! She wondered if Icefoot had asked Lightfoot if she could appeal to Waterstar to let her come to the Gathering but she decided not to ask.

From the root of her paws came a tinge of uneasiness. She once again remembered the prophecy and the oak sapling a Fourtrees. She didn't want to think about it. Something told her that the prophecy would start to come into effect. She shook herself. She wasn't going to let that stupid prophecy ruin her first Gathering.

She went over to Larkpaw.

"Oh, hi." Larkpaw meowed. Her voice sounded dull and flat. Rosepaw narrowed her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly. Larkpaw looked at her paws for a long time before gazing at Rosepaw.

"I-I guess I always thought we would be going to the Gathering together, that's all." She meowed, hiding her face in her paws. Rosepaw meowed in sympathy. Then she got close to Larkpaw and meowed "I wish we were going together too. I really do." Larkpaw pulled away and tried to look cheerful.

"Don't worry about me." She meowed with fake cheerfulness. "By the time you get back the badgers and foxes will have united together and I would have driven them out of camp six times!" Rosepaw gave a rusty purr and she managed a smile.

"Well okay" she meowed. "But before you go off defeating badgers and foxes let's go eat." Larkpaw's face fell.

"You go eat without me." She meowed. "You're the one leaving early for the Gathering." Rosepaw gave her friend a comforting lick and tried to steer her toward the fresh-kill pile but Larkpaw pulled away and nothing Rosepaw said could coax her into eating. Eventually Rosepaw went off alone to eat but it was a sad meal, with no loving Larkpaw to soothe the hurt inside her.

When the group set off for Fourtrees Rosepaw didn't get to say goodbye to Larkpaw, they left too quickly. As she trotted beside Icefoot some of her sadness evaporated and instead she felt pride. Pride of going to her first Gathering. Pride of having Icefoot as her mentor. And just pride at leading the way to the Gathering. She heard a rustling in the bushes and she could smell mouse. She looked questioningly at Icefoot but Icefoot shook her head. Tonight was not about finding prey to feed the Clan. Tonight was about the Gathering.

When they reached the clearing WindClan ad ShadowClan were already there. Rosepaw was eager to meet new cats and learn about the other Clans. First she walked up to a little ShadowClan apprentice and meowed hello. The little cat jumped, her fur on end. She was a tabby and looked barely six moons.

"I'm Rosepaw. What's your name?" Rosepaw asked.

"T-Tallpaw." The little cat squeaked.

"Tallpaw." Rosepaw meowed looking the lanky little cat over. "The name suits you."

"Th-thank you." Tallpaw meowed and she disappeared into the crowd. Rosepaw met a few other cats and then she scented RiverClan and knew the meeting would start soon. She hurried to the Great Rock and sat down between Icefoot, Whitepaw, and a RiverClan elder she didn't know. The four leaders on the rock gave the yowl to signal the start of the meeting when a yowl went through the air. "Wait!" More cats came pouring into the clearing and with a cold realization Rosepaw saw they came in from the side the oak sapling was on and they climbed down the trees. An unfamiliar tang hit Rosepaw's mouth sending her reeling backwards and she barely saw a brown she-cat wit a white face, belly, and paws jump up on the Great Rock with the other leaders. The Clans were shocked and were silent in outrage. The she-cat on the rock that Rosepaw recognized from her dream spoke.

"We are FireClan and we have come to join your Gathering!"

**Now do you know what Fire is? I'm very happy with this chapter and I have been waiting a long time to write it. Tell me what you think in your review. Thanks!**


	8. Explanations

**Hi everyone! It's the weekend! I might not update tomorrow because I'm going to a sleepover. It depends so don't be angry with me if I don't update for a couple days. Oh, and Mistpaw, Tallpaw is going to be Tallpoppy because Tallstar is already a leader. Well please READ And REVIEW. Now you know what fire is and that is going to be explained in this chapter. So read on and learn.**

Chapter Eight: Explanations

Hisses and snarls were heard from the cats watching from below. Rosepaw was jostled around until she ended up next to a gray she-cat she didn't know. She took a long sniff of the cat and snarled in disgust. This was one of those FireClan cats!

The word hit Rosepaw suddenly. FireClan! Fire falling from the sky. These cats had climbed down the trees! It wasn't ShadowClan that lived in trees it was these cats! Rosepaw's eyes traveled to the Great Rock. Her stomach gave a lurch as she saw the cat up there. That brown and white tabby was from her dream! Rosepaw backed away and was about to take off running when the clearing quieted down. The new leader had spoken again.

"As I have said we are FireClan and we wish to join your Gathering. I am Brownstar, leader of FireClan. We know of StarClan and the warrior code and we only want a part in your life here in the forest. More hisses were heard from the crowd and Rosepaw saw a black FireClan cat sneak toward the ThunderClan apprentice Smallpaw, ready to attack. She raced toward Smallpaw and bowled the tom over.

"If you want only to live in peace then why do your warriors attack our Clanmates!" she yowled at Brownstar. Brownstar narrowed her eyes.

"Nightpool!" she yowled. "Why do you attack these cats? Can't you see they are to weak to withstand us?" Meows of outrage rang through the air.

"Weak!" Icefoot hissed. "We'll show them who's weak!" She started toward the gray FireClan she-cat with murder in her eyes. Suddenly a yowl came from the Great Rock.

"Stop!" the voice was Tallstar's. "These cats have no right to be here I know, but we will hear their story and then decide what to do. Many cats made angry protests but eventually they died down. Brownstar waited for quiet, then she spoke.

"Cats of ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. I come with my Clan looking for a place to live. We know of your ways, which we also live by. I have been granted the nine lives of a leader and I only seek place in this forest for my Clan and me to live. Please accept my Clan into your forest. We have nowhere else to go. I speak or my Clan as well as myself.Please accept us. But. If you chose to turn us out we will have no choice but to take this land by force. As you can see, a new oak is growing here at Fourtrees. StarClan wants us here. Our medicine cat has had a sign and we are meant to be here. But if you chose to ignore these signs we will be forced to war. We are here to stay." Her speech was met with silence. Then Graystar spoke up.

"All you say is true Brownstar and I will accept that StarClan wants you here but how can we give divide our land for you as well? Our territories can barely feed us. How can we support another Clan? I'm sorry but there is no place for you here." His voice was met with yowls of approval from the cats below. Brownstar met his gaze evenly.

"Perhaps what you say is true. Perhaps not. How can we trust you? This meeting concludes but you can be sure my Clan will find a solution to these _problems_. This is our home now." On this ominous note she leapt down from the rock and gave a signal. The FireClan cats jumped up and left.

Rosepaw searched for her mentor in the crowd. She soon spotted Icefoot, white-faced, trying to look calm but Rosepaw could tell she was horrified. Rosepaw ran forward and Icefoot quickly bent down and gave Rosepaw a lick.

"What does StarClan want with us?" Icefoot whispered half to herself and half to Rosepaw. It was clear that what had happened had shaken her. The two cats trudged back to camp slowly, weighed down by the knowledge that they had gained.

Larkpaw ran up to Rosepaw as soon as she entered the camp but she soon saw Rosepaw was in no condition to talk. She supported Rosepaw to the den and Rosepaw fell asleep immediately. She heard Larkpaw whisper to her "Tell me about it tomorrow."

As it turned out there was no need for Rosepaw to tell her anything. News spread through the camp like a forest fire and soon the tiniest kit knew about FireClan and their demands. Waterstar called a Clan meeting.

"We all know of the recent threat of FireClan. We know that these cats are dangerous to us so I'm putting new rules into effect. Kits do not leave the nursery and the nursery play-overhang Apprentices do not leave camp without one warrior. Warriors must go out in groups of two at least. Patrols will double. We must not leave our territory unguarded. Also there is a ceremony to be preformed tonight. One apprentice has trained hard and long and our need for warriors has grown very much and she has trained harder than any of the other apprentices. Larkpaw, come forward." Larkpaw started. Rosepaw understood why. She had only been an apprentice for four moons. To be made a warrior so soon was a great honor. Larkpaw stepped forward. Waterstar began.

"I, Waterstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Larkpaw's voice quavered as she answered. "I do." Rosepaw felt tears come to her eyes. Waterstar began the final part of the ceremony.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Larkpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Larkwing. StarClan honors your logic and agility and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She bent forward and touched Larkwing on her head and Larkwing licked her respectfully. "Larkwing, in the ways of our noble ancestors you must sit vigil and guard the camp alone while the rest of us sleep."

"Larkwing! Larkwing!" The cats below welcomed their new warrior and Rosepaw was among the loudest. She was happy for her friend. Rosepaw was among the first to congratulate Larkwing. When she reached her Larkwing meowed to her friend.

"You should have been with me." Rosepaw shook her head.

"You deserved it more than me or any camp. Defend your Clan well Larkwing. Defend it well." Those were Rosepaw's last words to her friend. The next morning Larkwing was murdered by the FireClan warrior Nightpool.


	9. Murder

**Okay everyone. Let's read Chapter Nine. Rosepaw doesn't come onto this chapter until the end. It's mostly about Nettlepaw and Larkwing. Anyway, just read on. Oh, and Sakyou what do you mean by "You lie you lie"? Please explain. Anyway, on to the story.**

Chapter Nine: Murder

Nettlepaw sped through the forest at lightning speed. She hated ThunderClan. She hated Rosepaw. And most of all she hated Larkwing. Larkwing's stubid kindness and bravery sickened Nettlepaw. That was why she was doing this. She wanted to make that hate disappear. She was going to destroy what made her hate.

When she reached the Owl Tree she stopped. A dark shape slipped out of the darkness.

"You came." The shape growled.

"Yes I came." Nettlepaw meowed. "Now you remember the deal I'm going to join FireClan and you will do what I asked you to." The other cat nodded.

"You are sure? Very well. At sunhigh tomorrow we will do it. Nettlepaw you must be completely sure about you decision. If you join FireClan you can't go back. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Nettlepaw spat. "Do you think it's easy? Leaving behind my sister? Don't make my choice harder Nightpool!" Nightpool nodded.

"I know it's hard for you to do this. But you have to make the choice. Remember the plan. I'll be here at sunhigh but if you tell any cat you're crowfood." Nettlepaw nodded and the two cats slipped away into the darkness.

Nettlepaw stretched and padded out of the den. Larkwing was just coming out from behind the nursery where cats went to make dirt Nettlepaw quickly ran toward her.

"Hey Larkwing!" she meowed. "Look, I'm sorry about how I've been acting. Congratulations on becoming a warrior. To make up for the way I've been acting, do you want to go hunting? Just the two of us. I want to get to know you better." Larkwing thought for a moment.

"Right now?" she asked. Nettlepaw nodded. "I don't know… I kind-of wanted to say hi to Rosep- Nettlepaw broke in.

"We'll be back before she even notices. You know she likes to sleep late." Larkwing winced at that reminder of the time Rosepaw slept past sunhigh but she made no objection, so the two of them padded out of the camp and through the territory. At the Owl Tree Nettlepaw stopped.

"I can smell mouse in those bushes." She meowed. "Why don't you go for it? I'm not that great at hunting." Larkwing said she was sure Nettlepaw was just being modest but she would go for the mouse if Nettlepaw wanted. As she crept toward the bushes Larkwing heard a strange rustling. She looked behind her, but Nettlepaw was gone. Larkwing opened her mouth to call out but before the yowl left her mouth a black shape slammed into her. She recognized the scent of FireClan and she yowled for help. Se caught a glimpse of Nettlepaw on the side just watching as Larkwing struggled against her adversary.

Suddenly the FireClan cat flipped around and he landed hard on Larkwing, claws out. He raised his claw to deliver a killing blow when Nettlepaw yowled "Stop!" Larkwing breathed a sigh of relief. Nettlepaw was going to help her. But she was wrong. Nettlepaw approached the two struggling cats slowly. She bent down next to Larkwing and raised one of her claws. Her eyes were cold. Before she lowered her claw she whispered so only Larkwing could hear her.

"I hate you." Nettlepaw meowed and then, with deadly accuracy, she brought down her claw and sliced open Larkwing's throat. Larkwing went limp and the FireClan cat and Nettlepaw sprang away into the bushes. Larkwing drew one last breath and lay still. She was dead.

Rosepaw was training nearby with Icefoot when she heard a yowl and the stench of blood reached her nostrils. She recognized the voice. It was Larkwing. Rosepaw took off at a run and she followed the scent to the Owl Tree. Icefoot followed her. Rosepaw stopped short. She saw Larkwing's body on the ground and she smelled Nettlepaw's scent in the air. She gave a yowl of despair and bent down beside her friend. She took a long sniff of Larkwing's scent and her eyes narrowed. She knew the way Larkwing had been killed. She recognized the technique. Nettlepaw had killed Larkwing. At that moment Rosepaw swore she would never rest until Nettlepaw was dead. And Rosepaw wanted to be the one to kill her.


	10. Refugees

**Okay, I'm really sorry to keep everyone waiting for soo long but I just wanted to take a break for a little bit. Oh and Mistpaw: Who says cats can't cry? I'll only write it if I see it I want some proof cats can't cry. Anyway, I want lots of reviews for this chappie cause it took a while to write and something that's almost three pages on Word is, like 9 paragraphs on Fanfiction so IF IT'S SHORT DON'T GET MAD AT ME! Well, read and review.**

Chapter Ten: Refuges

Icefoot crouched beside Rosepaw over Larkwing's dead body.

"Who did this?" she asked in a dry whisper. "What feline would do this to a fellow cat?" Icefoot had seen many wars and many deaths in her life but this was the most shocking. Everyone knew that Icefoot had been Larkwing's mother. Rosepaw gave no hesitation in answering.

"Nettlepaw. Nettlepaw and that FireClan cat Nightpool did this. They murdered Larkwing." Icefoot stared at her apprentice in disbelief.

"No. Nononononononononono. NO! She couldn't have. N-Nettlepaw is loyal to her Clan. I-isn't she?" Rosepaw shook her head.

"Smell." She told her mentor. Icefoot sniffed. She gasped. Along with the scent of ThunderClan, the scent Nettlepaw had left carried the smell of FireClan Nettlepaw was a traitor and Icefoot knew it. Icefoot bowed her head.

"I never imagined-I never thought- Why did she do this?" Icefoot gave a wail of despair. Rosepaw gave a comforting meow.

"The only cat that knows the answer to that is Nettlepaw and she is a traitor. How could we trust her even if she told us? She has left the Clan to join FireClan and I'll bet 50 mice, she took Silverpaw with her. We can't mourn over her now. She may still be here. While we mope around here we are sitting mice. We've got to get Larkwing back to camp." Icefoot nodded. She slowly walked toward Larkwing's head. She moved slowly, as if she was walking in honey and her eyes were clouded. She picked Larkwing up by the scruff of her neck and Rosepaw laid her flank across her back. The two proceeded slowly through the forest, stopping now and then to take a rest.

Soon they could smell ThunderClan and Rosepaw knew that the RiverClan border patrol was returning. But another scent floated through the air. The scent of RiverClan.

Rosepaw snarled and ran forward. She saw a RiverClan warrior sneaking through the forest with a scared look on his face. She raced forward and bowled him over. He gave a startled yowl and flipped over so Rosepaw was met with his four paws. He pushed her off to the side. Rosepaw stumbled and the warrior saw his chance. He was about to spring when a yowl went through the air.

"Rosepaw! Stop! You don't understand!" Both cats turned and Rosepaw saw Whitepaw running toward her. The RiverClan warrior stood where he was, his tail twitching in the air as if he didn't know if he should spring or stand up.

"Whitepaw!" Rosepaw hissed. "What is this cat doing here? This is ThunderClan territory!" Whitepaw glanced around and answered quickly.

"I can't explain now but you must not attack these cats. And we can't stay here. It's not safe. Please, you have to trust me. The whole of RiverClan is in these woods." Rosepaw stared at him in disbelief.

"The whole of RiverClan? Are you mouse-brained? Why have you let them come here?" Rosepaw glared at her brother.

"Please. You have to believe me! These cats have been driven from their home!" Desperation was creeping into Whitepaw's voice. Rosepaw lad her fur flat on her back but she still glared suspiciously at the RiverClan warrior.

"How could they have been driven from their home? Who would attack them?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth Rosepaw knew what the answer would be. Whitepaw gave her a long look.

"FireClan." Was all he said. Rosepaw nodded.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. Rosepaw remembered Larkwing and Icefoot and bile rose in her throat as she answered.

"Nettlepaw has killed Larkwing." She answered bluntly. Whitepaw looked horrified then his look softened.

"Go get Icefoot." he told her. "I'll tell you my story on the way back and you can tell me yours. We both have a lot of explaining to do."

**I KNOW ITS SHORT! I'm not good at writing long chapters okay? Please read and review. I know you are all dying to know how RierClan got in ThunderClan territory but look back at Chapter Eight and read what Graystar said to Brownstar and look at Brownstar's response. It may give you a slight clue. Again, I'm sorry the chapter is so late but I have a life you know! **


	11. True Colors

**Hello peoples! I've finally written Chapter 11! Sorry about the long wait, but I started two more stories and there's been a lot going on. I'll try to make it up to you in this chapter. Lots of things come out and well, yeah. So just sit back and read. And don't forget to review at the end. Just read on. I HAVE THE CUTEST STUFFED TIGER!**

Chapter Eleven: True Colors

When Rosepaw went back to fetch Icefoot she hadn't moved from the spot where Rosepaw had left her. She looked stunned. Rosepaw led her back to where Whitepaw was waiting for her. Whiepaw gasped when he saw Larkwing's body. Rosepaw flashed him a look and he quickly stopped. A couple more cats slid out of the trees and Rosepaw recognized them as Birchfoot and his apprentice Smallpaw.

"We'll take Icefoot back to camp." They told Rosepaw. "You can stay here and help Whitepaw." Rosepaw nodded and turned back to Whitepaw. He was padding away and motioning for her to follow. She followed him aways and then he stopped. Rosepaw gasped. RiverClan cats were everywhere. Stretched out on rocks, sitting up in the sun, lying on the ground… Everywhere! Rosepaw stared at Whitepaw but he didn't look at her. He was talking to Crookedmouth, the RiverClan deputy.

"Are you all ready to go?" Whitepaw meowed. Crookedmouth nodded and flicked his tail. The RiverClan cats all got up and the troop started off. Rosepaw noticed that a few ThunderClan cats were flanking RiverClan. She looked at Whitepaw and immediately began the onslaught.

"Why are these RiverClan cats here? Why did they have to leave their home? What does FireClan have to do with it? And why are we protecting them and taking them to our camp?" She rushed it all out in one breath. Whitepaw sighed.

"One question at a time. I'm not going to answer them one by one. I'll just tell you everything." He took a deep breath and began.

"Do you remember what Graystar said about really wanting FireClan in the forest but not being able to support them? Well, this morning FireClan attacked RiverClan. Crookedmouth told me what happened. Brownstar pinned down Graystar in the center of the fighting. She yowled so everyone could hear that if Graystar wanted FireClan in the forest so much, then they should give whatever it takes to get FireClan in the forest. And then she bent down real near Graystar and she whispered that she would be happy to make it that the Clans didn't have as may mouths to feed. And-and then she killed him. Three times. And FireClan really outnumbered RiverClan so they were driven out. Everyone. All the kits, apprentices, elders… I was out patrolling with Birchfoot, Smallpaw, Duskcloud, and Lightfoot and we came upon them. We just _couldn't_ leave them here. They sad FireClan is still chasing them. They begged to be taken to Waterstar. Does that explain?" Rosepaw gulped a few times. She gasped and gulped some more. She looked horrified.

"So FireClan have shown their true colors." She murmured. Whitepaw nodded. Sister and brother slowly traveled back to camp. Leading RiverClan to a safe place, and leading themselves too.

**It's horrible isn't it? I'm sorry. I'm kind-of running out of ideas for this story. Can you guys help me out please? I really need ideas. Sorry about the wait. I'm really sorry it's short but as I said before: I'm running out of ideas. **


End file.
